1. Field of the Invention
This invention resides in the field of painting devices and more particularly relates to a specially designed container for receipt of paint and an apron having a pocket for receipt of such container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been appreciated that it is difficult to climb a ladder to engage in painting with a brush in one hand while holding a paint bucket or can in the other hand. It has firer been appreciated in the prior art that it is easier for an individual to move up and down a ladder and have access to paint when a paint bucket/can carrying device is held onto the individual. A paint container carrier for use on an individual is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,092 to Pogwizd which provides a carrier device on a strap to hold a typical paint can with a strap extending around the user""s neck and another around the user""s waist. Other patents advance that concept, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,982 to Harbour, which discloses a complex gimbal-like structure to hold a paint bucket so that the paint bucket remains level. The idea of providing an apron having a paint bucket holder is also found in the prior art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,391 to Williamson where an apron provides means for holding a container of paint and other painting related articles. The most pertinent prior art known to the Applicant is U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,614 to Wittmann, Sr. wherein an apron is provided having a neck strap, a waist strap and a paint container having a curved rear side which paint container is attached to the apron through a series of hooks at different levels. The paint container can also be integral with the body of the apron.
The invention herein provides a specially designed container for receipt of paint and an apron having a pocket thereon for receipt of such container for ease of use during painting. The pocket is provided on the front of the apron which pocket is approximately the shape of the paint container with its bottom approximately waist-high. The paint container of this invention has a semicircular front portion, a flat bottom and a generally flat rear portion. The front portion has a built-in lip extending inwards, forming an opening to allow access to the paint in the paint container. The sides of the front portion of the container near the user""s body are curved downward to allow for ease of bending of the user while wearing the apron having a pocket containing the paint bucket of this invention. The apron has a neck strap and straps attached to the sides of the apron for tying around the back of the user.